Gifts
by hiirei
Summary: Karamatsu sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang diinginkan kelima saudaranya.


Hari ini tanggal dua puluh empat Mei. Hari ulang tahun mereka.

Karamatsu, menjadi kakak dan adik yang baik, sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang diinginkan saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

.

.

Gifts

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Matsuno's Birthday Fic 2/2—Karamatsu**

.

.

.

.

Karamatsu selalu mempersiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk kelima saudaranya dari jauh-jauh hari. Dia hapal sekali apa yang disuka, apa yang dibenci, dan apa yang diinginkan oleh kakak serta adik-adiknya. Tak sia-sia selama ini ia memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Hadiahnya pun ia belikan dari uang yang sudah ditabungnya. Intinya, hadiah di hari ulang tahun itu benar-benar khusus.

Pagi tadi, ibu mereka sudah membuat kue untuk dimakan bersama. Seperti biasa, kue itu menjadi bahan perebutan, dari Osomatsu yang serakah ingin mendapat bagian paling besar hingga Ichimatsu yang hanya duduk di pojok ruangan karena lelah berkelahi. Sisa krim kue juga dijadikan untuk mencoret-coret wajah.

Ketika sudah agak siang dan mereka selesai membersihkan diri—dari krim-krim, cokelat, dan entah apa lagi yang tadi dijadikan alat untuk mencoret wajah serta tubuh—keenam anak keluarga Matsuno kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Melihat kelima saudaranya yang berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda, biasanya ini waktu yang tepat untuknya memberikan kado-kado tersebut.

Dan _memberikan kado_ di sini bukan berarti ia memberinya secara langsung begitu saja.

Secara diam-diam, setiap tahun, dia selalu menyelipkan kado-kado yang sudah disiapkannya di tempat yang ia yakin akan ditemui saudaranya. Misal seperti kado untuk Osomatsu ia taruh di lemari. Ia yakin si kakak akan mencari-cari uang yang ada di sudut-sudut rumah, dan tempat pertama yang dilihat biasanya adalah lemari.

(Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Osomatsu menemukan kotak berisi lembaran uang dan tiket pacuan kuda gratis. Ia senang ketika si kakak tersenyum lebar. Ia bersyukur kado darinya dapat membuat si kakak senang.)

Atau kado untuk Choromatsu yang ia taruh begitu saja di lantai rumah. Ia tahu si adik sering melewati lorong berulang-ulang kali untuk menemukan benda-bendanya (yang disembunyikan oleh Osomatsu) dan pasti akan melihat kado yang disiapkan darinya.

(Ia tahu Choromatsu menginginkan buku itu sejak lama. Harganya memang agak mahal, dan uang yang ditabung si Matsuno hijau selalu habis dipinjam yang lain. Dia senang bisa membelikan sesuatu yang diinginkan si adik.)

Biasanya yang paling sulit adalah meletakkan kado milik Ichimatsu. Adik keduanya itu lebih suka berdiam diri di kamar, dan pasti akan tahu jika ia tiba-tiba menaruhnya di dekat si adik. Jadi dia menitipkannya pada salah satu kucing Ichimatsu.

(Karamatsu juga suka mendengar tangisan si adik setelah melihat kado darinya. Bukan sesuatu yang rumit atau apa. Hanya sebuah kertas, yang isinya ditulis oleh Karamatsu sendiri.

 _Kamu adalah orang yang kuat, Ichimatsu Matsuno. Kau bisa bertahan hidup hingga hari ini walau pikiran-pikiran buruk itu selalu menghantuimu. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi yang kuminta adalah tetap bertahan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya. Ada yang selalu menyayangimu walau aku tahu kau selalu meragukan mereka._ )

Untuk adiknya yang kelima, mungkin memang tidak perlu memikirkan yang rumit-rumit. Hanya sebuah tongkat baru untuk latihan bisbol.

Oh, dan sebuah hadiah kecil yang dititipkan oleh Homura. Karamatsu dan wanita itu sempat bertemu, berkenalan, dan sering mengirim kabar. Homura meminta agar ia tidak memberitahu bahwa Karamatsu berhubungan dengannya. Wanita itu tidak ingin Jyushimatsu kembali menangis.

(Namun ketika melihat isi hadiah dari Homura, Jyushimatsu selalu menangis lagi. Adiknya yang ketiga memang terlihat agak bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi dia tahu bahwa Homura-lah yang mengirimnya.)

Yang terakhir, untuk adik bungsunya. Terkadang Karamatsu tidak tahu harus memberi kado macam apa untuk Todomatsu. Ponsel pintar sudah dimiliki, dan benda lain yang diinginkan Todomatsu adalah hal yang terlalu mahal. Mobil, misalnya. Mengumpulkan uang pun rasanya terlalu susah.

Namun, seakan menjawab kebingungannya, seringkali adik bungsunya menggumamkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya ketika mereka hanya berdua. Misal dua tahun lalu, Todomatsu pernah mengatakan ia ingin sepatu yang ada di toko seberang kafe lima hari sebelum ulang tahun mereka. Atau tahun lalu, Todomatsu pernah menatap lama sebuah tas di eletase toko—salah satu tanda bahwa si bungsu menginginkan benda itu.

(Karamatsu senang sekali ketika melihat adiknya tersenyum mendapati sebuah kado terletak di sofa untuknya, ketika Todomatsu menggumamkan, "Ah aku benar-benar menginginkan ini," dan ketika akhirnya si adik tidak lagi mengatakan benda yang berasal darinya sebagai sesuatu yang menyakitkan.)

Tanggal dua puluh empat Mei adalah hari di mana Karamatsu dapat memberikan hadiah untuk kakak serta adik-adiknya. Hadiah-hadiah yang diinginkan mereka, tanpa mendapat perkataan menyakitkan.

Pada akhirnya, kelima saudaranya memang tidak pernah tahu dari mana asalnya kado-kado itu berasal.

Menurutnya, yang penting ia dapat membuat saudara-saudaranya bahagia di hari pertambahan umur ini.

.

.

.

Tamat.

a/n: seharusnya ada enam bagian, enam cerita untuk masing-masing Matsuno tentang ulang tahun. tapi waktu tidak mencukupi dan saya belum tahu harus nulis apa untuk Choromatsu dan Jyushimatsu /kri/ jadi hanya ada dua, dengan setting yang berbeda. mungkin bagian ichimatsu dan todomatsu bisa saya selesaiin hari ini kalau sempat, dan a/n ini akan saya edit nantinya.


End file.
